


Mistletoe

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Schmoop, Season 2, Wincest - Freeform, holiday snippet, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Season two based Christmas snippet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wincestmas 2015 on tumblr as a gift for random-fireworks.

Neither of them were feeling any sense of the holiday spirit. Gordon was in jail, Ava was missing, and Sam was still trying to come to terms with what Dean had told him about his father’s last words. Anger and fear washed over both of them. 

In silent communication they had decided to take a few days off the road, off the hunt. Dean pulled into a small town in Midwest America, they checked in to the standard tacky motel and settled in to find the typical diner. After a real meal and pie (of course) they wandered next door and found a bowling alley, instead of the local bar. An exchange of looks and it was on. Instead of hustling darts and pool in a whiskey-induced haze, they found themselves playing against each other, laughing over root beer floats as the tension between them dissolved and garnering the attention of every red-blooded woman (and a few men) in the place.

When the lights went down they expected the typical glow-in-the-dark light up lanes and pop music to start playing. What they didn’t expect was for Bowl-A-Rama to turn into a red and green living Christmas extravaganza. When Mrs. Claus came by with hot chocolate and cookies, she smiled and told them to look up. A giant ball of mistletoe was hanging instead of a disco ball, and it traveled across all the lanes, stopping above each player. 

Sam started laughing when the ball was over his head, and all Dean could think of was how beautiful his brother was in that moment, deep dimples beaming and a smile on his face like he hadn’t seen in so very long. He didn’t even hesitate as he reached over and tugged Sam to him, letting his left hand slide up Sam’s neck to rest in his hair as his right hand gently pulled him forward into a deep kiss. When Sam returned the kiss, there was a loud sigh of disappointment from the neighboring lanes as hearts were apparently broken, however, Mrs. Claus just winked as she doled out treats.


End file.
